


Shoot me if you dare

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Swearing, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo are both leaders of two different mafia gangs. They hate each other to the core and have never been able to get along but when a huge mission forces them to work together, something seems to change.-The mafia AU no one asked me to do. But still here I am, trying to write something that is normally not my thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo wasn't a bad person - at least he didn't think that about himself. He'd never killed anyone who didn't deserve it, never betrayed innocent people and he had a heart for children. He had been born into the mafia world- never had a choice to do something else. His father had been the leader of their gang, the Samorras. After he'd been killed during a big raid a few years ago, Wonwoo had followed his footsteps with the age of 16, elected as a leader only two years later. He knew that mafia gangs were not accepted in the society and that they were doing things, which violated the law, but Wonwoo was born into this world- he never knew something else.

He took off his leather jacket, throwing it over one of the armchairs in their huge dorm, where he was living with 11 other guys in a shared flat. He was now 24, still one of the youngest, but experienced enough to be a leader, had earned respect from his members throughout the years.

Business was good if there only wouldn't be the Sinoas -another smaller mafia gang right from the neighborhood. Even as Wonwoo's father had still been alive, the two gangs got in each other's way all the time- the situation had worsened after they had gotten a new leader as well, called Kim Mingyu.

Just thinking about his name was giving Wonwoo a headache. He hated that guy to the core. Mingyu's father had been killed during the same raid as well and Mingyu was the same age as Wonwoo -that was all they had in common. Kim Mingyu was arrogant, insulting and an egoist. No matter what the negotiations in the past years had been about, that useless person always had something to complain about, the deals always ended up with serious complications.

Wonwoo sighed, sitting down on one of the old sofas. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before both gangs would attack each other because of that stupid asshole.

"Oh? You look tired. Would you like me to give you a massage?" A blonde woman was suddenly standing behind him, her hands already on Wonwoo's shoulder.

"No, thank you. No need," he replied rather harshly, leaning away from her touch.

She sulked before turning around to leave the room. There were always some women wandering in and out of their dorm.

Wonwoo didn't mind as long as they left him alone. He never had much interest in having fun with strangers and as the leader of the gang, he had no time for things like that either.

He got up, heading for the kitchen, where Jun was sitting at the table, eating a soup. Jun was his age and if people wouldn't know, they'd think they were living in a normal student flat.

When he saw Wonwoo coming in, he put his spoon aside. "Charles just called. I couldn't find you, so he left a message."

Wonwoo got a beer from the fridge. Charles was one of the most powerful mob leaders in the country, only calling when something big was up.

"There's a meeting with the gangs from the south district tomorrow at six in the evening."

Wonwoo tipped his beer down, his mood already ruined by that information. "I swear to God, if we have to work with the Sinoas again, I'll kill this soppy, narrow-minded-"

Jun picked up his spoon again. "Yes, yes. We all know, how much you hate Kim Mingyu. But you are the leader and you have to stay professional. Maybe you can finally make up with him at the meeting."

Wonwoo wanted to pour the hot soup over Jun's head, but he liked him. He was the only one who was allowed to talk to him like that. He had become a good friend to him during all those years, which was pretty rare within the mafia world. "Eat your soup and stop talking bullshit." Wonwoo put his empty beer down on the counter, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever. The meeting takes place in the old casino and only with the leaders."

Wonwoo groaned. Normally he always had someone from the gang coming along, when he was about to meet Kim Mingyu. He needed someone who would always hold him back before he could shoot a bullet into that asshole's head. So now, he had to pull himself together. But he would make it. He was grown up and mature. He could handle that bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

The old abandoned building, which had been a casino once, was the meeting place for the urgent issue, Charles wanted to discuss with the leaders. Wonwoo had to cough when he stepped inside, wondering if it would be too much to ask them to hire a cleaning lady, trying to make it more bearable to breathe in this godforsaken building.

"Jeon." 

Wonwoo turned around and was greeted by Jey, a guy at least 15 years older than him, leader of a larger gang, which had their place about two hours away from his.

"Hi, what's up?" They respected, tolerated each other -they had no other choice in terms of not getting into fights between their gangs. Wonwoo's father had taught him a lot of patience -patience and acceptance for situations and people, he couldn't change anyway. He had taught him to-

"I am here. We can start."

Wonwoo growled. What his father hadn't taught him, though, was how to handle a Kim _fucking_ Mingyu. The latter suddenly appeared right beside them, heading straight for the meeting room. Wonwoo followed him with Jey in tow.

An old large roulette table was serving as a meeting table, two other guys were already waiting inside. Wonwoo sat opposite Mingyu on the other end, throwing glares in his direction. The other's hair looked shaggy and messy, his shirt hanging out of his pants as if he had just got up after sleeping on a bench at a random station. Wonwoo hated him so much. This idiot seemed not to take anything seriously and still somehow made it after all these years. Wonwoo was surprised that his gang hadn't already gotten into a lot of trouble because of their leader- that bastard had to have a lot of luck. Realizing that he was staring at Mingyu all the time, while the latter was winking at him with a stupid grin, Wonwoo mouthed two words so deliberately that he couldn't misunderstand: 'Fuck you.'

Mingyu showed him the middle finger before turning his head into Charles's direction.

Wonwoo couldn't understand how Mingyu's members would take that idiot seriously at all. He was a kid. A stupid brat.

"Now that we are complete," Charles started and Wonwoo looked into the few faces around the table. There were only five other of them.

"Some of the others couldn't come since the meeting was probably too spontaneous for them and they already had something going on. But no problem. The ones I need are here so-"

"What's this all about anyway? I don't have the whole day."

All eyes fell on the idiot who was sitting opposite Wonwoo.

"Do you have any respect you dumb fuck?" it immediately burst out of Wonwoo, receiving back a glare.

"I think I didn't ask you, princess. So shut the fuck up," Mingyu hissed at him, causing Wonwoo to already lose his mind and the meeting hadn't even started yet.

Charles raised his arm to silence them. "Can I continue now?" Although he was a big shot within the mafia circle, he never acted as if he was on a higher level than everyone else, tolerating many things and many behaviors. If it had been someone else, Mingyu probably would have already had a bullet in his stupid head. "We have a situation with the two gangs from the east. Let's call them A and B."

Wonwoo immediately knew who Charles was referring to. The harbor mafia was one of the largest gangs in that district, always creating problems, not afraid to attack other mafia gangs or even injure them.

"You don´t need to know the details, but they have done a lot of damage. I want to expose them to the police. They need a raid, but it's not that simple. Their locations are at the port as some of you probably know. There has to be a riot. It must crack and burn so that the authority becomes attentive. Above all, the drugs must burn and-"

"So we go there, light up some stuff, call the cops' attention and that's it?" Mingyu asked, again interrupting Charles and Wonwoo would like to light that stupid brat on fire right now.

"If you don't get caught and they don't kill you or take some of you hostage- then yes, that's it," Charles replied, calmly as always. "Don't forget that these two gangs are extremely dangerous. They don't know you up there, you are still unknown to them. And I need you as underdogs to snoop around and then find out how you can do it."

Wonwoo hated the most to go undercover, but he understood why Charles needed the youngsters for the job- they are small gangs with new faces, not known by the famous ones.

"And since you three leaders are the youngest and they don't know you yet, I want to send you there. You will get all the further information within the next days. But I want you to pack already, choose one or two men your age and work together with the other leaders."

Wonwoo sighed, glancing in Mingyu´s direction. This would be one hell of a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I have no idea how it actually works in the life of a mafia boss -definitely not like in my fic. But I try hard to make it at least a little logical, attempting it to be a romantic/comedy kind of story with a little bit drama/angst here and there - we will see how this works out.


	3. Chapter 3

"But why do I have to come along?" They were on their way towards the east -the meeting point with the others was an abandoned station outside the city. Jun had not stopped nagging since they left their dorm an hour ago.

"First, you are the same age, sec- you know what, I am your leader so how do you even dare to ask me that!" Wonwoo replied annoyed, wondering when the other had lost respect for him. "It is my fault. I shouldn't have befriended you at all," he added, stopping at a red light.

"That sucks. I don't even mean the mission itself, but the fact that I have to put up with the childish fights between you and Mingyu all the time," Jun continued whining, ignoring everything Wonwoo just had said.

Wonwoo groaned at the thought of working with that asshole for several days in a row. He was sure that one of them will kill the other before the mission would be over. "Just keep that brat away from me."

"Sure. Because that is the only reason for me to come along, right?" Jun replied, rolling his eyes at him as they continued driving.

Wonwoo shook his head with a sigh. "No respect at all towards his leader."

They reached the meeting point a few minutes later. John, one of the other gang leaders was already there, smoking while leaning against his car. Mingyu wasn't in sight -that fact didn't surprise Wonwoo at all.

"We can count ourselves lucky if that idiot shows his ass at least within the next hour," he muttered as they got out of the car. It was warm outside -he opened the first two buttons of his shirt, rolling up his sleeves. "Hey John, can't we just start discussing things without Kim Mingyu?" he suggested, although already knowing what the answer would be.

"Why should we? He will come and bring another idea so we have to change everything -let's just wait for him," the leader of the Martens gang replied nonchalantly.

Wonwoo didn't know him that well but he seemed to be a pretty relaxed guy -no one would guess that this man was the leader of a mafia gang.

Contrary to all expectations, a silver van with darkened windows turned into the parking lot a few seconds later, creating a cloud of dust before stopping right in front of them with squeaking tires.

"Never too embarrassed to act like a 16-year-old wannabe cool kid," Wonwoo muttered, already highly annoyed, covering his face from the dust.

Mingyu brought his member Minghao along.

Wonwoo knew the Chinese guy well -he seemed to be a close buddy of the leader and he was probably the one who was making the smart decisions in their gang -definitely not Mingyu.

"I can't believe you are on time," Wonwoo muttered annoyed, throwing a glare towards him.

Mingyu's sides were trimmed and his hair was styled up. He was wearing a leather jacket, looking like a wannabe model.

"Are you heading for a fashion show?"

Mingyu walked towards him with an annoyed expression on his face. "You wish you would look like me, you shag."

Jun reached for Wonwoo's arm as the latter was ready to attack Mingyu, wanting to drag that styled up asshole along the ground. "Stupid fucker. Just concentrate on the mission -who cares about your looks. You're still a child."

Mingyu rolled his eyes after pulling his sunglasses off. "You are the same age and I would love to focus on the mission, but _someone_ is already getting on my nerves!"

Wonwoo could almost feel the other's breath on his face -that's how close Mingyu was standing in front of him. "Says the one who-"

"Yah! Are you both fucking done already? What the fuck! My head is like exploding because of your bullshit! Fuck!"John suddenly let out and when Wonwoo stepped away from Mingyu, feeling three pairs of eyes, watching them with a bored expression. "You can flirt with each other as much as you want, but not when I am around. Got it? Since I am the oldest here, Charles asked me to take the lead. So let's go inside the fucking station and plan the mission." He started to move. "Fuck, what did I do to deserve this."

Wonwoo was surprised because of his outburst. He hadn't seemed to be that feisty, but here he was, acting even bolder than Charles. He glared at Mingyu one more time before following the others inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!  
Still not sure if this is worth a chaptered fic..  
Are you guys enjoying this?👀


	4. Chapter 4

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Wonwoo hit his flat hand on the table, shaking his head. They'd been sitting inside the abandoned station for almost an hour now, brainstorming about how to get into the headquarters of the big mafia gang at the harbor. "You want us to get in there as port workers?" He looked at Mingyu, who had suggested that stupid idea- he even seemed to be proud of it, leaning back with his arms up and his hands behind his head, like the arrogant asshole he was.

"Then tell us a better idea, princess."

Wonwoo didn't know why he was calling him like that, but it made him even more annoyed, throwing Mingyu the nth glare since they had met today.

"If we would work there, we'll be right in the middle of it, having enough time to look around and get started," Mingyu added, trying to convince the others.

Wonwoo snorted. "You must have played too many Mafia games. Do you think they would let five strangers work there- just like that?"

Mingyu gave him a bored look. "If you wouldn't act as conspicuous as you always do, wearing clothes that tells everyone you are from a mafia, then who knows- maybe we have a chance? Apart from that, they always need workers at the harbor -you can't have enough of them."

Wonwoo placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes, wondering why no one of the others was telling that jerk how dumb his plan was.

"I don't think the idea is bad," Jun spoke all of a sudden, causing his leader to stare at him in disbelief. _Traitor._

Wonwoo snorted. "You also think that it's a good idea to put on diving goggles while cutting onions, so-"

"Jeon, stop. Mingyu's plan is the only one we got and it seems doable. If you don't have something else, we should try that," John interrupted him.

"Just because the idea is mine doesn't mean it sucks. Be a little more professional, princess."

Wonwoo stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "Call me that again and then I'll get my gun and professionally blow your head off," he yelled as Mingyu rose as well, imitating his posture. Since the table was quite small, their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"Do it. Shoot me if you dare, princess."

Before Wonwoo could lunge at him, John stood up as well, slapping both, him and Mingyu, right across the face. "What did I tell you? Don't pull your bullshit in front of me!"

Jun grabbed Wonwoo's arm, dragging him back down on his chair, while he was holding his cheek with a hand -the slap hurting like hell.

John glared at them furiously, acting like a real mafia boss around them -his first rather nonchalant expression had probably tricked all of them. "I said that we will try Mingyu's idea, so shut the fuck up for now. The first step is to head to the next store and get some clothes for the mission. Afterward, we will talk about the details."

-

Wonwoo would have never imagined himself going shopping with other guys from a mafia, but here he was, looking for something that dockworkers would wear. "But you do realize that if we go with that plan, we have to work there, carrying heavy things around, loading stuff onto some trucks and shit like that, right?" he asked while looking for a plain pair of jeans.

"We just pretend to work," Minghao replied as if it really would be that easy.

"Yeah sure. I want to see how you will pretend to-"

"How do I look?" Mingyu interrupted him, pulling the cabin curtain open, posing in front of them in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Just buy something. Why do you have to try it on?" John asked, already on his way towards the checkout, ready to pay- like he wasn't stealing tons of stuff in other stores before.

"Because I don't want to look like a fool later. Some people just care about their outer appearance, right?" Mingyu replied with a meaningful glance towards Wonwoo.

He knew that this asshole only wanted to piss him off, so he held back a hiss, following John towards the checkout.

"Wow. No insult, no threat á la I shoot you in the head? I'm thrilled, princess."

_Fucker._ Wonwoo placed his clothes on the counter, turned around and headed straight towards Mingyu. He pushed him hard, causing the other to stumble back into the cabin with Wonwoo close behind him. "You little fucker. I told you not to call me that. Can't you shut the fuck up for once? You always have to leave some comments, huh? Do us both a favor and just ignore me!" Wo woo was too close in front of Mingyu, smelling his expensive perfume, noticing his reddened cheek from John's slap earlier and suddenly his rage started vanishing.

"Touch me one more time and you are the one who will get shot," Mingyu whispered threateningly, glaring down at him with dark eyes.

"Just don't talk to me ever again, asshole." Wonwoo turned around, heading back towards the others, feeling confused, wondering why he had just fucking softened because of that prick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this "experiment" of mine 😁


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the port in the early evening-wearing clothes workers would do over there. Wonwoo was already in a bad mood after Mingyu had pissed him off during the two-hour-long drive. That arrogant thug was always trying to insult him, letting out stupid comments, which were directed at him, only keeping his mouth shut as soon as John would turn around, glaring at him. Wonwoo hated Mingyu so much.

"You are starting to handle him better. I am proud of you," Jun complimented him after they got out of the car.

"Shut up!" Wonwoo gave him a meaningful look before turning his eyes. The harbor was huge and although Charles had told them, where the headquarters of the Mafia gangs were, it would be difficult to find them.

"We stick to the plan. Mingyu and Wonwoo are trying to find Dayoon first. Don´t waste my time and go," John commanded.

Wonwoo was wondering if he needed to act like a big boss around them. He cursed inwardly. He didn't know why, but John had decided that he and Mr. Asshole, who hated each other the most, should go together. John was probably so annoyed because of them, fighting each other all the time, that he needed a break.

"Let me do the talking. And just don't look so fucking suspicious. Even in those clothes, everyone can tell you're up to something," Mingyu remarked as soon as they had passed through the port gate, not wasting a minute to annoy him again.

They were walking close at the waterside -Wonwoo would love to push that asshole into the sea before running him over with a boat. "Can't you just shut the fuck up?" he hissed, trying not to step on some dog shit right in front of him. As their hands suddenly brushed, Wonwoo flinched, startled by the electricity that had jumped through his veins from that simple touch.

"I don't have an infectious skin disease, so don't act like a fucker," Mingyu mumbled quietly since a port worker was heading in their direction. "Behave now."

"Excuse me, can you tell us where to find Dayoon?" Wonwoo asked the older man, who gave him a bored look while Mingyu stepped on his foot, probably pissed because he didn't listen to him -but who was that asshole to order him around anyway?

"And who wants to see him?" the worker asked, wearing completely different clothes than the ones they had bought a few hours ago- only wasted their money as it seemed.

Mingyu cleared his throat. "We've heard that you need some help around here."

The worker glanced over at him and then back to Wonwoo. "So you're two brothers, who want to work here, earning some money?"

Wonwoo almost laughed out loud because of that absurd assumption, but maybe the brother theory made more sense than their original plan.

Even Mingyu seemed to understand that this could be a better idea, nodding his head. "Yes."

"Good. We always need some men around here. You will find Dayoon in cottage 4, just keep walking in this direction."

-

"Well, that was surprising. Why would he think that we are-" Mingyu muttered after the guy had left.

"Please no remark about the brother thing," Wonwoo interrupted him annoyed as they continued walking.

"As if I look like you. Dream on. The old man had probably forgotten his glasses," Mingyu replied cockily.

When they arrived at the cottage, a man was leaning against the door, smoking a cigarette. He didn't look like a port worker, wearing a brown suit with a white shirt and tie underneath.

When he spotted them, he pushed himself away from the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly, taking a last drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground.

"We've heard that port workers are needed around here," Mingyu replied, running a hand through his hair. Even in those clothes, he still looked as if he was about to walk onto the next catwalk.

"Oh, yeah? And where'd you heard that?" the guy, who was one of the mafia dudes, asked through squinted eyes.

"Our father's friend works here and so he told us to give it a try. He didn´t tell us his name though," Mingyu replied, improvising.

"Hmm." The guy stepped closer, turning his face at Wonwoo, eyeing him from head to toe. "You don't look like you can lift heavy things."

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't let my thin stature fool you."

The man nodded, getting another cigarette out of his pocket. "I want you to do a one-hour work trial and then I decide."

Mingyu clapped in his hands. "Great. By the way, we have three friends who would also like to work here so-"

The man shook his head. "I don't need a horde of newcomers, interfering with one another. You show me if you can handle that work and then I decide if you can stay. I don't give a shit about your friends."

Wonwoo felt like freaking out. It wasn't going according to plan.

"Go to cottage 5 and tell them that I am sending you. They should keep an eye on you while loading the truck. Then you can show what you got, pretty boy," he added, glancing at Wonwoo with a wink. "Now get out of here."

-

"We are in. That is good. I will text John the good news," Mingyu said after they had left Dayoon, already taking out his phone.

"Good news? What the fuck? Are you kidding me? It's not going according to plan at all! What is so good about it?" Wonwoo stopped walking, glaring at him. "Do you think I came here to work, loading a fucking van with heavy cartons?"

Mingyu was already typing a message, ignoring him.

"Yah! I'm talking to you." Wonwoo was about to punch his shoulder to get his attention, but Mingyu grabbed his arm to stop him while continuing typing with the other hand.

"I told you not to touch me," he murmured without looking away from his phone.

Wonwoo felt like bursting out of anger. He was a mafia leader -okay, but he had never done something so bad to deserve a fucking Kim Mingyu around him.

The other finally let go of his arm, glancing down at him. "We have no other choice. We're lucky that we got in here so fast. We work a little bit and then we can do our mission. Stop being a pussy."

Wonwoo snorted. "We would have had another choice if we hadn't followed your stupid plan." Fortunately, no one else was in sight right now, since their fighting would not make a good impression.

"You little fucker. Tell me again, what was your plan? Oh right, I completely forgot, you didn´t have any idea at all. So shut the fuck up!"

Wonwoo stepped closer, nudging his finger into his chest. "I swear, if you weren't the leader of a mafia gang and if there wouldn´t be any consequences- I'd shoot you right here, right now."

Mingyu chuckled. "You are always threatening, but nothing else. And now- get out of the sun," he replied, pushing him away, but since Wonwoo had been standing close to the edge, he stumbled backward, losing his balance.

Mingyu grabbed for his arm and suddenly Wonwoo was pressed against a broad chest. "Why did I do that? I should have just let you fall into the water. But then our mission would threaten to fail and a Kim Mingyu doesn´t fail," he said more to himself before pulling away from Wonwoo, continuing to walk as nothing had happened.

Wonwoo felt a blush on his cheeks. Had Mingyu just protected and kind of hugged him? And why was his heart beating faster than normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the plot is getting weirder for a mafia au but oh well.. 🙈😀
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the Kudos ♡


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo couldn't believe what he was doing right now- carrying a heavy carton towards a truck, sweating because he was doing this bullshit for the past thirty minutes already. "That's exactly what I feared would happen. Me- working here," he hissed as Mingyu placed down a parcel right next to him. "Jun and the others are enjoying their free time and we're fucking working at a port."

Wonwoo was annoyed- even more, because all this mess didn't seem to bother Mingyu at all. The latter was in a good mood, whistling here and there -really pissing him off. "What the fuck are you so happy about? Did you just find your dream job?" he hissed as they walked back to pick up further cartons.

"I'm trying to keep our mission alive, staying professional and things like that. You have no idea what this means- I know that, but please try to act like you want this job."

Wonwoo was raging, feeling like the other was scolding him. "You got us into this bullshit! Don't talk like-"

"Yah! Freshmen! Working, not talking!" A thick-bellied guy was suddenly standing right in front of them, glaring at Wonwoo. "If you want to have this job, you'll have to work, little fuckers."

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He wasn't used to people talking to him like that without bitching back, but here he was- keeping silent to get that fucking job he didn't want.

"My brother was just asking me, where I have gotten so many muscles from because the heavy parcels don't bother me at all," Mingyu replied with a smirk and Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help, glancing at those said muscles, realizing how well-build the other was- not that he cared.

"I don't give a fuck. Do your job, otherwise, you won't have one tomorrow," the worker snapped before leaving them on their own.

Five minutes later, Doyoon was heading towards them, patting Wonwoo on the shoulder while Mingyu was carrying another heavy carton towards the truck. "I'll give you the contract later. You will come every day from 8 to 4, hourly wage 13 dollars. Deal?"

Wonwoo almost had to laugh, placing the box on the ground. He wouldn't do shit for 13 per hour.

"That sounds great. Thank you for giving us the chance," Mingyu said, stepping next to him, grinning widely.

"See you tomorrow then."

-

As they left the workplace, Wonwoo could no longer suppress his anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you? 13 dollars? I will certainly not work for that little money! You're in such a good mood, accepting everything -that pisses me off! You-" The next words were stuck in his throat as Mingyu grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer, causing him to almost collide with his face.

"Control your ego for once, you idiot! You're screwing up our whole mission with your attitude! We're here to get to their secret headquarters and not to give you a good hourly wage. What is your fucking problem? Are you that stupid?"

Wonwoo could only hear half of what Mingyu was saying due to the sudden closeness of the other, which was making his heart beat faster all of a sudden -for whatever crazy reason, making him mad. He tore Mingyu's hand off his collar before pushing him away. "It was your stupid idea, so you can do the work alone. I'm not up for this bullshit anymore!" With these words, he started walking away, towards the exit of the harbor. He could hear quick steps behind him and before he had the chance to turn around, Mingyu was already grabbing his arm.

"You're not letting me do this alone. We were supposed to do this as a group and now there are only two of us. Stop acting like a diva and be professional for once, princess!"

Wonwoo ripped his arm out of his grip and before he could think it through, he slapped the other- not as strong as Charles the other day, but strong enough for Mingyu to take two steps back. "I told you not to call me like that!"

"You didn't slap me just now," Mingyu mumbled in a threatening low voice filled with danger.

"I'll do it again if you don't leave me alone," Wonwoo replied stubbornly.

Mingyu grabbed his arm again, dragging him behind a trailer. He pressed Wonwoo against the cold material, eyes sparkling furiously. "Do you want me to kill you?" he asked in a dark voice. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Fuck you," Wonwoo replied nonchalantly. He was not afraid of Mingyu, because just like himself, the other was someone who threatened a lot- deeds never following his words. Wonwoo had never heard that the other had killed anyone before, only seemed to act like the big boss- although knowing nothing. "You're not gonna hurt me anyway. You are just talking a lot, nothing more."

Mingyu smirked for a second before he got serious again, his face only inches away from Wonwoo's. "Are you sure about that?"

He expected a punch in his stomach, a slap back or maybe even that Mingyu would spit in his face. What Wonwoo hadn't expected was for the other to close the distance, pressing his lips on his. The touch was frightening, the intensity startling. The kiss caused Wonwoo's stomach to flutter, goosebumps spreading over his body.

Mingyu leaned back after a few seconds before wiping his lips. "Disgusting," he let out.

Wonwoo was breathless, not knowing what to feel, what to think.

"Before you visualize anything weird, I did this because I had no other choice. You expected me to hit you right? But I think I found a better way to silence you. So next time you should think before you do something stupid like that again."

Wonwoo still couldn't understand what was happening right now as he suddenly felt Mingyu's lips on his again. But this time he reacted, pushing the other away, his whole skin tingling. "Are you out of your fucking mind, asshole? Never come so close to me ever again. I swear I kill you for real! Disgusting! I need a mouthwash because of you!" He walked past him, quickly leaving the harbor -away from the person who suddenly gave him heart attacks and goosebumps, causing him to blush. Whatever was happening here, he had to stop it immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, still not sure about that🙈 and it is already the sixth chapter -oh my.
> 
> Well, let me know if someone is still reading this 😅


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to do this anymore and I certainly don't want to do this alone with _him_. That was never the plan and I-"

"Stop it already! You got into the port, you got the job and that is the most important thing. You will go there tomorrow, end of story!"

Wonwoo was inside of Charles' hotel room, already complaining for more than ten minutes about the whole miserable situation he was in, telling him about their fighting- skipping the part with the kiss, though. "But he annoys the fuck out of me. We will kill each other sooner or later. You have seen how we constantly fight. Someone else should work there with him and-"

"I'm in charge here and I'm telling you for the last time, that you are going to continue with this mission and find out where those fucking headquarters are!" Charles looked up from his phone. "I don't care about your couple fight."

"Couple fight?" Wonwoo snorted. "But, he-"

Charles stood up, stepping closer. "Stop talking back right now or you will regret it!" he threatened dangerously.

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, too stubborn to care about his threat- not realizing the knock at the door. "That has nothing to do with talking back. Why can't I say if something doesn't seem to make sense and there probably would be a better solution? I am-" Charles silenced Wonwoo with a punch right into the pit of his stomach, making him crouch down out of pain.

"What's going on in here?" Mingyu had entered the room, standing next to Wonwoo, while the latter was hissing in pain.

"Do you also want to annoy the fuck out of me?" Charles asked, sitting down on his bed.

Mingyu raised his hands in the air. "Hey, I have no idea what this is all about, I just wanted to ask something. But as I see, I'm disturbing right now, so I just leave and come back la-"

"You stay here, asshole," Wonwoo let out through gritted teeth, trying to stand up again while clutching the hem of Mingyu´s shirt. "It is your fault! So you stay here."

"Let go of me." Mingyu looked at him and if Wonwoo wouldn't know better, he'd say something like pity scurried over his face.

"Because of you, everything is getting out of hand, you idiot," Wonwoo whimpered, still holding onto his hurting stomach.

"I said, I don't want to see you arguing in front of me," Charles shouted, who seemed to be in a really bad mood by now, getting up once again.

Wonwoo closed his eyes, waiting for another punch, but it did not come. As he squinted his eyes open, he noticed that Mingyu had stopped Charles by grabbing his wrist, pulling his hand away from Wonwoo's face.

"We still have a mission to complete. If this dude appears with a blue eye at the harbor tomorrow- don't you think it would cause a stir?"

Wonwoo was shocked by Mingyu's words, expecting the latter to receive the same fierce punch as he had to endure before.

But Charles only glared at him for a second, before stepping away. "I guess you're right with that, but if you dare once more to interrupt when I want to punish someone- you've been warned. And now get out of my room. Tomorrow you will be at the harbor at 8! Both of you!"

-

"I didn't ask you to help me!" Wonwoo hissed once they both were out of the room.

Mingyu laughed. "I certainly didn't help you, princess. I don't give a fuck about you. But it's a fact that signs of a brawl on your face could jeopardize our mission and they won't let us work there anymore. I guess I'm the only one here, who still cares about all of this."

Wonwoo was annoyed. He would like to pack his things and go back to his gang, which at least accepted him and didn't get on his nerves every minute of the day. "Whatever." He wanted to head to his room, but Mingyu stopped him by the arm.

"See this?" he asked, pointing at his reddened cheek, which seemed to be from his slap earlier.

"Oh please. Don't be like that. I barely touched you. What are you, a baby?"

Mingyu looked at him. "I have a baby soft skin, so any redness bothers me. You haven't even apologized."

Wonwoo struggled out of his grasp. "You kissed me. I think we're even."

Mingyu laughed and Wonwoo didn't miss how unfairly sweet he looked while doing that. "That was no pleasure for me. So?"

"So what?"

Mingyu stepped closer, Wonwoo could feel his breath against his cheek once again, almost used to it by now. "Apologize or I ki-"

Wonwoo tried to step away, but the wall was right behind him. "If you dare to kiss me again, I stab you," he threatened, always wearing a knife around.

Mingyu smiled but stopped leaning in closer. "You want to stab me with your tongue or what?"

Wonwoo couldn't help but blushed because of those words, pushing the other away with a glare- still flustered. "Stay the fuck out of my face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much is happening on this one, so- i kind of having a writer's block right now.  
Do you still want me to continue with this? I am not sure..🙈


	8. Chapter 8

They had been working for three hours after their lunch break, carrying boxes towards the trucks once again and Wonwoo was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He hated everything about this job- primarily the other workers- sweating, looking dirty and acting weird. The boxes were heavy and it was getting dark already. Mingyu didn't mind doing all of this bullshit- at least he didn't show it.

"It is getting dark. We should take a walk along the port and look for their headquarters," Mingyu mumbled as they had unloaded two packages onto the truck. "During our break, I took a look at the other side. There were only a few ships and boats and I spotted a bigger cottage from afar. I think we should go look over there."

Wonwoo stretched his back, his body not used to this kind of work. "And how are you going to do that without catching attention?"

Mingyu looked at him and shrugged. "We just try and see. If someone catches us, we'll have to come up with an excuse."

Wonwoo laughed mockingly. "Wow. Do you always handle everything like that? Just try and see if it works out, spontaneously coming up with some excuses when getting caught?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm surprised that your gang still exists," he muttered under his breath.

"Well and I'm surprised that your gang members didn't leave you already because of your nerdy personality. You're probably planning things months in advance, annoying the fuck out of the poor guys."

Wonwoo leaned closer, but kept enough distance, knowing the impulsive behavior of the other. "Shut the fuck up."

Mingyu formed a kissing mouth at him before turning around, leaving the working area.

Wonwoo cursed, looking around if anyone was watching him before following him. "Yah, I don't think we agreed with your plan," he hissed, walking close behind him.

"And yet here you are, following me, because once again you have no better idea."

Wonwoo kicked a stone to the side, annoyed as hell.

In a matter of minutes, the sky turned dark. Mingyu had pulled out his phone to lighten the way since there were almost no lamps in this area.

Wonwoo zipped up his jacket, starting to freeze a little. "How far is it?"

Mingyu pointed to the front. "It is the cottage right there."

Wonwoo could only see a black spot -too far away for his liking. "Seriously? We still have to walk for at least half an hour to get there," he complained with a whine, causing Mingyu to glance at him.

"Well, you can also work for the next two hours, carrying stuff around. It is your choice."

Wonwoo growled. It seemed that Mingyu, who probably never thought about his actions in advance, always seemed to make it in some lucky way -annoying him. As the other stumbled, Wonwoo grabbed his arm to steady him. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly let go and continued walking, cursing his reflexes.

"You're different from your father. You are soft. You certainly haven't even hurt a fly yet. You don't fit into this mafia business at all."

Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? What the fuck!"

Mingyu walked past him. "You can dress like a mafia leader and curse and make threats like one, but that means nothing. It is just an act."

Wonwoo followed him closely. "Yah! You don't know me at all! How dare you talk about me like that. Are you a psychologist now? What the fuck!"

Mingyu looked over at him. Because of the darkness, he could no longer see his face very clear. "We never had anything to do with each other, but I've known you since you were a little boy, Jeon. And after you got older, accompanying your father several times, I always saw you. I watched you, studied your behavior. I knew exactly who you were before you even talked to me for the first time."

Wonwoo felt like he was in the wrong movie. "What are you? A fucking stalker?" He wanted to stop walking and face that maniac, but Mingyu just kept heading towards the hut after saying the most absurd things about him.

"No, but I was a little boy, just like you. An only child of a great drug leader- no friends, no siblings. I had a lot of time and you were the only boy my age in the neighborhood. You caught my interest back then."

Wonwoo remembered Mingyu as a little kid. He had been a quiet boy, often hiding behind his father, when they would meet each other. His father had forbidden him to befriend the younger before he even had a chance to decide if he liked him or not. "Why the hell would you start talking about something like that right now? This is so absurd. Just shut up. And no, you don't know me and you'd better leave my dead father out of it."

Mingyu shone his flashlight in his face. "My father also died, so don't play the victim."

Wonwoo covered his eyes, protecting them against the bright light, taking a step back.

"We have more in common than you think. Only the looks- I'm miles ahead of you," Mingyu added with a smirk and Wonwoo became madder and madder because of this arrogant idiot.

"Let's just find this fucking headquarters and finish this mission as soon as possible," he hissed and walked past Mingyu, but couldn't help to bump into him. "I'm losing my mind with this fucking mission. Had I known I'd end up here with you, I'd have-"

Mingyu silenced him with a hand pressed on his mouth. Before he could do anything, the other pulled him to the side, hiding behind a tree. "Be quiet. There is someone," he whispered into his ear as he pressed his body against his, causing goosebumps on Wonwoo's skin. And was he wearing perfume?

"-then I am not interested in this bullshit anymore. He acts like the boss, although he is not. Someone should shoot him," a guy said.

Wonwoo tried to push himself away from Mingyu, but the latter wouldn't let him go, his other hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's a real asshole. He even told me to go on the mission tomorrow. Who does he think he is? He-"

They couldn't hear any more as the two guys walked away from where they were hiding. Mingyu let go of Wonwoo and the latter took two big steps away from him.

"I could hear your heart beating fast. Did you fall in love with me?" Mingyu asked out of nowhere and Wonwoo could not believe how fucked up this asshole was.

"Every heart beats if you did not know that yet. And now let's go," he replied annoyed, glad that it was dark so Mingyu couldn't see his blushing face.

"But your heart was beating very fast. I'm just saying that I wouldn't blame you. I am handsome and maybe after the kiss, you-"

"Shut up!" Wonwoo shook his head, wondering that he was still patient with that asshole.

When they arrived at the cottage, they realized it was a huge wooden house with darkened windows and two boats in front of it. "That is it," Mingyu whispered although there were no lights turned on and nobody seemed to be there. "Let's go inside."

Wonwoo reached for his arm to hold him back. "Are you stupid? Do you want to die? If this is one of the headquarters then-"

"I go alone then." Mingyu pulled his arm away, already heading towards the door.

But before Wonwoo could yell at him, he suddenly heard a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your messages. They really pushed me so I already wrote the next chapter. 😁
> 
> I don't have a lot of patience with this story to be honest but i try my best to continue it till the end.
> 
> ♡


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of just ducking or hiding behind a tree, Wonwoo ran towards Mingyu, throwing both of them to the ground as they could hear another shot.

They crawled behind the house, hiding from whoever was shooting at them. "Fuck. What a great idea to come here unprepared," Wonwoo hissed, pulling out his knife, which of course was useless right now, but he needed to do something.

Mingyu, on the other hand, pulled out a gun while staring at Wonwoo's knife with a smirk. "Good luck with that."

Wonwoo growled. "Fuck you. I didn't expect us to be attacked today. That is why I like to do a plan! Why would you bring a gun to work?"

Mingyu grimaced before peeking around the corner. "I can't see shit."

"Well, it is fucking dark. You-" Wonwoo trailed of as they could hear another shot.

"I am not sure if they are firing at us or at something else," Mingyu whispered, his voice suddenly trembling, something seemed wrong.

Wonwoo turned on his phone flashlight before pointing it at the other. Mingyu was clutching his arm, blood on his shirt.

"Turn it off! Are you stupid? You want them to see us?"

Wonwoo put his phone away, panic slowly rising in his chest. "Did you get shot?" he asked the obvious, not knowing what else to say.

Mingyu groaned. "It is nothing. The bullet just grazed my arm, I guess."

"Well, there is a lot of blood. Maybe you are guessing wrong." Wonwoo didn't want to care, but it was dark outside and they were alone, probably hiding behind one of the headquarters of a dangerous mafia gang and Mingyu was hurt. The situation couldn't get worse.

"Just shut up. They are not shooting anymore. Maybe they left." Mingyu started moving but Wonwoo stopped him.

"Great idea. Just stand up and see if they will shoot you right in the face." He had his hand on Mingyu's thigh, holding him down. His skin started tingling as he felt the other' s hand on top of his.

"If you worry about me, I might fall in love with you," Mingyu joked as if the situation wasn't serious at all.

Wonwoo pulled his hand away, annoyed that he was stuck with that idiot. They needed to get out of that place. "Listen, you wait here and I try to see if there is still someone out there. We can't stay here till the next morning. You are bleeding and we will freeze to death."

"Here you are again, worrying about me. Don't forget me here, princess." Mingyu's voice sounded even weaker by now.

Wonwoo crawled towards the next tree, hiding behind it. As he couldn't hear any more shots, he started running towards the next tree, checking if someone would fire at him, but there was nothing. It seemed that whoever had been firing around, was gone. Wonwoo turned around, heading back towards Mingyu. He couldn't just leave him there, although he deserved it. "Let's go. I think he left." 

No reply. "Mingyu?" Wonwoo turned his flashlight on and almost dropped his phone out of shock. There was more blood than before and the other had his eyes closed, looking pale and dead. Wonwoo crouched down, cupping his chin. "Yah! Are you dying right now?" 

Mingyu opened his eyes with a smirk. "You wish, huh?"

Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief, grabbing the other's unharmed arm to pull him up. "Stop fucking around." Steadying him by the waist, they walked back towards the exit.

"Is this the real Jeon Wonwoo? Concerned about me, not acting like a fucker, not insulting me?" Mingyu asked, his voice showing that he was in pain.

Wonwoo scoffed. "I am not worried about you. I am just dead tired and want to leave this place without getting slapped by Charles for leaving you at the port."

Mingyu leaned his head close to his, his lips grazing Wonwoo's earlobe. "Don't deny your love for me, Jeon."

Wonwoo wanted to push him away, but since the other was bleeding, he decided against it, enduring his stupid remarks. "You are so fucking blinded by your ego," he replied, again ignoring the warmth that was spreading through his chest because of Mingyu's closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fighting with this story but since you guys are reading it, i try my best to get my motivation back for this. 😊


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost 10 at night. Charles had sent Mingyu to the nearest hospital hours ago. Wonwoo had stayed in his hotel room, laying in bed wide awake, not able to fall asleep. When he heard someone walking through the hallway, he jumped up like he had been stung by something, rushing to the door, opening it.

Mingyu halted, glancing in his direction with a surprised expression on his face -already standing in front of his hotel room.

Wonwoo couldn't think of an excuse, why he had stormed out of the room like that- he didn't even know it himself.

"Did you wait for me?" Mingyu asked, a smirk scurried over his face.

Wonwoo leaned against the door frame, acting nonchalant. "Who would wait for you? I just heard steps and since you are already here, I wanted to check if you would be able to go back to the harbor tomorrow or if I can sleep in."

Mingyu nodded but didn't seem to believe him. "You were worried about me, huh?"

Wonwoo scoffed. "Wow, you think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"You don't have to worry. The bullet just grazed my arm. Since I had lost some blood, they stuck me on the drip, but now I'm good again."

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why are you telling me this? I don't care about your hospital story. As I said, I-" He stopped talking as Mingyu made two big steps towards him, now standing right in front of him.

"I saw it in your eyes. You were worrying a lot when I got shot. It's okay. You don't need to act like you don't care. Remember what I told you? I can tell what you feel, I know you," he whispered, dangerously close.

Wonwoo got a fuzzy feeling in his stomach and he knew that he was blushing, his own body betraying him once again. "Don't talk nonsense," he interrupted the guy who was only inches away from his face, both breathing the same air. He cleared his throat. "So- tomorrow then as usual?"

Mingyu smirked before nudging Wonwoo's cheek. "I am saying it one last time. If you worry about me so much, I could fall in love with you, so don't do that."

Wonwoo knew that the other was just teasing him, but the words sounded almost too real not to be taken seriously. "D-don't worry. People like you, who love themselves the most, can't fall in love with others," he replied, wondering why he was still talking to that idiot.

Mingyu tilted his head, his muscular neck was glistening with sweat. "Give me more of those soft looks and we will see if you are right about that. Good night, princess."

Wonwoo snorted because of the nickname, but he was tired of being mad, knowing pretty well that Mingyu wouldn't stop calling him that -and he was not giving him soft looks.

-

As soon as they arrived at the port the next morning, they were immediately taken to Dayoon' s office. Wonwoo sensed that something was wrong after they had closed the door behind themselves, Dayoon ordering them to sit down with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I had a good impression of you two on your first day. You worked hard and have more strength than I thought." He paused to lean forward, glaring at Mingyu. "What the fuck were you doing on the other side of the harbor yesterday?"

Wonwoo gulped hard. Someone had seen them after all and that was pretty bad.

"We were looking for the boat rental. Wonwoo is a huge fishing fan and I had promised him that once we start working, we- " Mingyu started telling some fairy tale, but was stopped with a hard slap across his face.

"Don't lie to me you punk!" Dayoon yelled, who had jumped up from his seat and was now hovering over Mingyu.

Wonwoo assumed the worst by now. And today as well, he didn't bring his gun along -he even left his knife at the hotel.

As Dayoon grabbed Mingyu by his injured arm, the latter let out a hiss in pain. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Wonwoo didn't know what to do, but suddenly he couldn't bear the sight of Mingyu being hurt. "Stop it! I wanted to go there!" he spurted out without thinking it through, which was unusual for him.

Dayoon let go of Mingyu's arm before turning his eyes on Wonwoo. "And where exactly did you want to go, asshole?"

"I-I'm a curious person and we were just, you know, walking around. I mean, there was no sign that you are not allowed to enter the other side." He glanced over at Mingyu, who was still grimacing out of pain. "I think this is all a huge misunderstanding. My brother-"

Dayoon slammed his hand on the table. "Shut the fuck up! You two are not brothers."

The door suddenly opened behind them and two tall men dressed in black leather jackets entered the room. The situation was threatening to escalate. "He saw you both kissing," Dayoon muttered, pointing to one of his men.

Wonwoo cursed. Mingyu and his rash actions would be the death of him.

"You tell me right now, who you are and why you came to my port or my men will get it out of you with some violence.

Wonwoo didn't know what to say. His mind was blank, the panic was slowly rising in his chest.

"Who sent you?" Dayoon asked, his face already red out of rage.

Wonwoo felt a gun at the back of his head, expecting to die the next minute. What he hadn't expected though, was for Mingyu to pull out his gun in a swift move, pointing it at Dayoon.

The latter smirked. "Nice one. But if you shoot me, he'll shoot your cute boyfriend over here."

Mingyu shrugged, his eyes fixed firmly on Dayoon. "Boyfriend? We are more like enemies. And the kiss was not romantically but a punishment, but you wouldn't get it. So shoot him if you want. I don't care about him. But remember that you will be dead, too."

Was Mingyu crazy? Yes, they didn't like each other, but did he need to play with his life? Wonwoo got mad. "Shut the fuck up! Think before you speak, Kim!"

Mingyu ignored him, his eyes still on Dayoon. "I suggest that the burdensome guy next to me and I will leave this place and never come back, forgetting what happened here and you can stay alive," Mingyu muttered with a firm voice, acting like he was one of the most dangerous mob leaders.

Dayoon seemed to be thinking about his words, probably asking himself if Mingyu could shoot him. To Wonwoo's surprise, he moved a finger and the gun was suddenly no longer pointed at his head.

"Good decision. You two, go sit behind your boss and put all your guns on the table so I can see them," Mingyu demanded his voice low.

Wonwoo had never seen him act like that before, all fierce and manly- a mafia leader after all.

The two guys and Dayoon did as he told them. Mingyu grabbed their guns, placed two of them in Wonwoo's hands and headed for the door. "Don't take it personally, but I need to lock you."

Wonwoo followed him close while Mingyu was pulling out the key from the door. "You can keep your phone. I already checked and unfortunately, there is no signal on this side of the port. So, we need to leave now. Bye bye." Before Wonwoo could do something else, Mingyu was pushing him out of the building, locking the door from the other side.

"We have to run or we will be dead in five minutes," he mumbled as they started heading outside, his voice suddenly small and scared.

"Wow, fake it till you make it, huh?" Wonwoo let out before they started running towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh i am so bad in writing "action" scenes...🙈


	11. Chapter 11

As if by wonder, they made it outside the port without anyone stopping or shooting them. They sat in the car and headed for the highway. Wonwoo noticed how badly his hands were shaking, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"You don't look well. Let me drive," Mingyu suggested, receiving back a glare from the other.

"Oh, I look bad? Really? I thought I would be dead by now, so what do you think?" Wonwoo paused, looking in the rearview mirror, praying that no one was following them. "You can't drive with your hurt shoulder anyway."

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair, wincing for a second, probably forgetting about his injury. "Nothing happened after all. I had everything under control, so don't freak out," he replied.

Wonwoo wanted to drive the car against the next tree because of that guy beside him. "Nothing happened?? You told them to shoot me!" He stopped at a red light, ready to glare in Mingyu's direction, but the latter was looking in pain and Wonwoo let out a deep breath, his anger suddenly vanishing at the sight of the other, clutching his shoulder. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

Mingyu was shaking his head. "No, I don't need to, I'll be fine in a minute," he replied before turning his head towards him, his eyes looking tired. "And he wouldn't have shot you. As I said, I had everything under control."

Wonwoo groaned as he continued driving after the lights turned green again. "You are fucking unbelievable!" When he felt Mingyu's hand on his arm, a warmth was suddenly spreading through him, that he seemed powerless to control and he hated it.

"You helped me there. Thank you."

It was the first time that Wonwoo heard him talk in such a soft and sincere voice. He felt himself blushing for whatever crazy reason. "I just didn't want to carry you back to the car. You look heavy," he replied, acting bold. Since Mingyu did not take his hand away, he turned his head towards him, raising his eyebrows.

"You're starting to like me, huh?" Mingyu smirked.

That question forced Wonwoo to laugh. The other's serious face made it even funnier. All the tension seemed to ebb out off Wonwoo's body.

"What's so funny?" Mingyu asked, tilting his head, looking innocent. Was he even a mafia leader?

"Everything. This. You. Everything about this fucking mission is funny. I'm sitting in the car with you of all people after I was almost killed- a whole mafia mob is probably following us right now and you say things like I am falling for you." Mingyu smiled with his whole face, his eyes sparkling and Wonwoo had to admit that he was handsome. Annoying for sure, probably stupid, thoughtless, arrogant as fuck, in love with himself -but he was handsome.

"Why are you blushing?"

Wonwoo cleared his throat, turning his eyes back at the road. "It is warm in here. Don't ask stupid questions," he replied lamely, feeling caught.

-

After he was sure that no one had followed them, Wonwoo turned into the parking lot of the hotel. They headed straight for the elevator without talking to each other. Wonwoo enjoyed the silence, Mingyu was confusing him a lot.

The other leaned against the wall as soon as they stepped inside the elevator, his eyes fixed on Wonwoo. "I've taken some psychology classes, studied the behavior of people and their crazy minds. It helps if you are living in a mafia world."

Wonwoo sighed, wondering why the hell Mingyu was telling him that. It was not like he had asked.

"He wouldn't have shoot you." Mingyu's eyes were still fixed on him, penetrating and direct, making Wonwoo blush under his gaze, but he couldn't look away. "I wouldn't have let him shoot you. I am not as bad as you think."

Wonwoo feigned a yawn, suddenly too aware of the little space inside the elevator. "Sure, think whatever you want, but you are a mafia leader, you are brutal and corrupt. You hate everyone and-"

"I am like Robin Hood. I am only cruel to the ones who deserve it," Mingyu interrupted him, making Wonwoo laugh again.

"Whatever."

As the doors opened on their floor, Mingyu stepped right in front of him. "I don't hate you," he whispered dangerously close.

Wonwoo's heart stopped beating for a second but before he could react, Mingyu was already walking out of the elevator. "You hate me. Don't act innocent now!" Wonwoo followed after him, bumping into the other when he turned to face him.

Mingyu was close. Too close. Wonwoo could see his faint moles, looking adorable and he was sure that he was starting to lose his sanity.

"I don't hate you. I never did. It is you who is holding a grudge against me since your dad-"

Wonwoo shook his head, not wanting to hear another word. "Don't talk about my dad again for fucks sake!" Mingyu wasn't allowed to talk about it. It was tabu. The tragedy that had happened with their dads was not allowed to be talked about.

"Maybe something bad happened and my dad didn't help yours. But I-"

Wonwoo pushed him away. "I said stop talking about him! You are the same as your-"

Mingyu looked pissed as he stepped back in Wonwoo's space, grabbing his arm. "Don't you dare to say it! You know what? I saved your ass two times already. You have no fucking idea, what some of my gang members wanted to do to you. So stop fucking with me as if I am the bad one. You have no idea."

He was mad, his jaw was clenched tight, his veins popping out at his neck. Wonwoo had no idea what the other was talking about, but he looked hot, being mad and- did he really think that right now?

"If I would hate you that much, you'd be already dead," Mingyu mumbled, letting go of his arm. His brown eyes looked sad, his full lips were in a pout.

Wonwoo didn't know why he felt bad and he didn't know, why he stopped Mingyu from walking away. His mind went blank before whispering the next words. "I want my kiss back."

Mingyu widened his eyes, looking shocked. "You want your- what?"

Wonwoo reddened as soon as the words were out. This was it. He lost his mind. He was still holding Mingyu's wrist, staring up at him. He hated him. He hated his soft eyes, pouting lips. He was confused, he was mad and at the same time highly attracted towards that idiot right in front of him. "Just give it back."

Mingyu was probably thinking that Wonwoo was losing his mind and he did. Big time. "Did you hit your head or-"

One movement. One touch. Before Wonwoo knew what he was doing, he was already kissing him. Not just a peck, kissing- going all in, forgetting everything around him. Maybe it was the adrenaline after the incident at the port that made him do it, but there was no turning back.

Mingyu rested his hand around on his nape, pulling him closer and Wonwoo melted into the breathtaking kiss. Everything about Mingyu made him lose his composure. His touch, his lips, bis breath on his tongue. He hated this guy since the day their dads had left for the same mission- only Mingyu's dad coming back alive. But here he was, not able to pull away from this stupid, annoying idiot, something drawing Wonwoo towards him like a magnet.

Only when the door of the elevator closed, they pull apart, suddenly both fully aware of what they were doing. 

"Goodnight." Wonwoo rushed towards his room and opened the door with a trembling hand, closing it behind himself, leaving a heavy breathing, dumbfounded Mingyu behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💋


	12. Chapter 12

He had been leaning against his hotel room door for a while, waiting for his heartbeat to finally calm down. What the hell had he done? Was he totally crazy? Before Wonwoo could get any madder at himself, there was a knock on his door, startling him. He prayed that it wasn't Mingyu as he turned around, slowly opening it.

In front of him was Charles, walking into his room without a word. Mingyu followed him, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Mingyu just told me what happened today. Of course, we have a problem now. You can't go back there, but we can't cancel the mission either. John would rip our heads off if we get back without having managed to complete the task."

Wonwoo leaned against the wall, trying as hard as he could to listen to Charles without peeking over at Mingyu all the time.

"What's the matter with you?" Charles asked him all of a sudden. "Are you sick? Your face is red."

Wonwoo placed a hand to his burning cheek. Of course, he wasn't sick, his body just still hadn't calmed down because of the make-out session with Mingyu a few minutes ago. "Maybe, I don't know. It was pretty cold, working on the docks. But let's not talk about me. What are we going to do now?" he asked, noticing a smirk on Mingyu's face out of the corner of his eyes.

"You already know where one of their headquarters is and-"

"We don't know that for sure. We only assume it," Wonwoo interrupted Charles before moving towards his bed, sitting down. He was tired and especially after the past crazy minutes, he just wanted to be alone- not thinking about another plan.

"They were shooting at you as soon as you headed in that direction. Of course, it's one of their important buildings."

Wonwoo nodded and at the same time couldn't believe his eyes as Mingyu was moving towards his bed, sitting down next to him. He stared at him like the other was crazy, acting as if it was normal to sit right beside him. Wonwoo slipped an inch away from him, the Mingyu's body warmth was making his heart beat faster again and his poor heart needed some rest.

"Here's the plan. Of course, you are not allowed to be seen there anymore. They have you on their radar. You're lucky if they will not search for you, hopefully thinking that you are just some idiots with a gun and not from a mafia gang." Charles paused, taking a deep breath. "You know exactly where it was, right?"

Mingyu nodded. "Yes. It is not hidden, just a few minutes walk to the other direction."

"Okay. I already talked to Jun and Minghao. I want them to head over there tomorrow, acting like they want to rent a boat and light up this fucking building. I want you to tell them exactly where it is."

Wonwoo sighed, he couldn't wait for this mission to be over soon.

"I'll be going now." Charles left the room and Wonwoo was suddenly really aware of Mingyu sitting next to him.

"Can you leave as well now? I want to go to bed soon." Wonwoo turned his eyes on him and his heart started beating faster again -for the nth time today.

Mingyu was staring at him, his lips curled in a smirk. "You don't want to explain yourself?"

Wonwoo stood up, scratching his head. "What do you mean?" he asked stupidly, not looking at the other.

"You kissed me." Mingyu stood up as well, facing him. "You slipped your tongue inside my-"

Wonwoo closed the distance, placing his hand on the other's mouth, reddening immediately. "Shut the fuck up. This was just revenge, alright? And now, leave my room." He took his hand away, waiting for Mingyu to go outside.

Mingyu took two steps towards the door but stopped, facing him again. "What if I want to kiss you back?"

Wonwoo was sure his heart would jump out of his chest within the next seconds. "Mingyu, leave."

"Remember the day your dad told you about my father and that you shouldn't talk to me? It was probably the same day my dad told me to ignore you, practically to hate you. He said you are the enemy."

"I told you I don't want to talk about my dad." Wonwoo sighed. Mingyu was so fucking annoying.

The other approached closer. "I told my dad that I won't do that. I said that I couldn't hate anyone I don't even know. And so I never did. I wanted to befriend you since you were the only one my age but you were so distant and someday you started to look at me as if I was the devil."

Wonwoo shook his head. Why was he still talking? He didn't want to hear all of this. "I am not interested in your sad childhood stories."

"I am just telling you that you were the one who started hating me because your dad told you so and-"

Wonwoo closed the distance, nudging his finger in Mingyu's chest. "Stop talking bullshit! You have no idea. My dad did never tell me to hate you!"

Mingyu grabbed his finger, holding it in his hand. "Why do you hate me then, Jeon?" His face was too close, making Wonwoo crazy. Why was he so attracted to this idiot?

"It is none of your fucking business!"

Mingyu nodded. "Okay, fine. Don't say it then. But it is my turn to kiss you now." Without waiting for a reply, he wrapped one arm around Wonwoo's waist, pressing him against his body.

Wonwoo knew he should hit him, push him away or yell as loud as he could but the truth was, Wonwoo didn't want to. He was even anticipating to feel those fucking soft lips against his once again.

But Mingyu stopped an inch right before his face, their noses already touching. "Whatever made you hate me, you are starting to forget why you did in the first place, right?" he whispered, his lips grazing his, tempting- making Wonwoo feel lightheaded.

"You still think you are irresistible, huh?" he whispered back, trying hard not to close the distance and kiss this fucking smirk away.

"That's what you said." Mingyu cupped his chin before placing his lips on Wonwoo's, kissing him, slowly but with building urgency- his hands tangled in his hair. 

Wonwoo couldn't move away, he enjoyed it too much. He was like butter in Mingyu's hands, he couldn't resist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! My "experiment" with the mafia plot will come to an end with the next chapter. I am keeping this story short since i have a very hard time to write/describe any kind of action scenes. But i promise i will give this a fluffy ending 😘


	13. Chapter 13

"So, when will you tell me the reason why you started hating me, princess?"

Wonwoo blushed. He was laying in his hotel room bed -Mingyu beside him, both half-naked. He had lost control. He had no idea how it had come this far, but here they were.

Mingyu had his arm wrapped around him and Wonwoo couldn't explain, why he was snuggling closer to the other, telling himself that it was because of the cold in the morning.

"Well? Come on. Tell me the truth."

Wonwoo groaned. The other was so persistent, but he started liking this attitude of him. "You are fucking annoying," he replied with a sigh before glancing over at him, groaning again. He had lost his composure to that hot guy beside him, having to resist the urge to kiss him again for the next few hours.

"I started hating you after my dad died and your survived in that big mission. I know it wasn't your fault, but I was young and I lost my dad so I started to hate you for that. And after your died a few months later, I just continued hating you -without any specific reason. After we got older, you were just annoying with your arrogant, selfish and-" Wonwoo started explaining while playing with the ring on Mingyu's little finger absentmindedly.

"Yah. That's enough. Shouldn't have asked that question as it seems." Mingyu pouted but turned his head to place a peck on Wonwoo's forehead. "And what about now? Already in love with me?"

Wonwoo turned his eyes back towards him, the other smirking with a wink. "You are seriously so full of yourself. It's disgusting."

Mingyu laughed, pulling him closer against his chest. "So you just slept with me because I am looking hot? No other reason?"

Wonwoo blushed again. "Shut up!" He lifted his head, pressing his hand on Mingyu's lips, who continued laughing against his fingers. "Although I am still sure that you are just a lucky bastard, you handled the situation pretty good back there at the port."

Mingyu pulled his hand away, glancing at him. "Well, thank you. And you are welcome."

"I didn't-" Wonwoo was silenced with soft lips on his. He wanted to push Mingyu away, it would be the rational thing to do, but his arms wrapped around the other's neck on their own, betraying him again. He parted his lips, moaning into the kiss. "Damn you Kim Mingyu."

A sudden knock at the door forced Wonwoo to pull away from that bittersweet make out session.

"Jeon! Are you still sleeping?" It was Charles.

Mingyu started laughing at Wonwoo's startled expression. He pressed his hand back on his mouth. "Shut up, he could hear you," he hissed at the other before turning his head towards the door. "Give me five minutes," he yelled towards Charles. "I come to your room in a bit."

"Fine. Hurry up. Why do you need five minutes for anyway?" he could hear him mumble while walking away.

"You stay here and wait until I leave and then sneak out of my room. Do you understand me?" Wonwoo pulled away from Mingyu, ready to get out of bed, but the other grabbed his arm. "Let go."

"I don't like it when people stress me first thing in the morning," he murmured with a wink and Wonwoo pulled his arm away, grabbing for his pants and shirt.

"And I won't like it when all our mafia colleagues know that we-" He stopped, realizing what he was going to say.

"That we what?" Mingyu asked innocently, acting cute and for a second Wonwoo wanted to crawl back into bed, cuddling against that warm, hot, giant body. He shook his head, blushing again. "I warn you. Don't come out until I'm in Charles' room."

Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting. "Fine. You know, I like it when you're acting all serious and tough, looking all hot."

"Stop it." Flustered, Wonwoo headed out of the room, hoping that his flushed cheeks would disappear before he arrived at Charles's door.

-

Minghao and Jun had finished the job by setting the cottage on fire, calling the attention of the police. Some important people of the mafia gang were taken into custody. The mission was a success.

Charles was in a good mood after they had checked out of the hotel, already on their way back home. Mingyu was sitting next to Wonwoo in the back of the car.

Charles was telling some story no one was paying attention to, while Wonwoo was too aware of Mingyu's proximity. Their thighs were touching, so did their arms. His whole body was tingling and he hated himself for not being able to think about something else than this guy beside him.

Suddenly Mingyu was no longer someone he hated, but someone he was crazy about. He peered over, looking away again when he noticed that Mingyu had been already staring at him with that smirk of his. "Stop staring," Wonwoo whispered flustered while Mingyu just laughed in response.

"You are handsome. Why shouldn't I look at you?" he whispered back and Wonwoo was sure his head resembled a tomato by now.

Mingyu rested his hand on his thigh, receiving a glare in return. "Leave me alone," Wonwoo hissed at him loudly.

Charles looked at them through the rearview mirror. "What is it with you two again? You seem acting weirder than before."

Minghao, sitting in the front, turned back, grinning at them. Had Mingyu told him about them? Wonwoo turned red again, looking away.

"We just got to know each other a little better because of the mission. Right, princess?"

Wonwoo wanted to open the window and throw Mingyu out of the moving car. "Fuck off." He was angry, but somehow he wasn't. What did this guy do to him? Why was he not annoyed by him as he used to? He flinched when Mingyu reached for his hand, pulling it down on the seat between them, intertwining their fingers.

"Let me at least hold your hand for a few seconds. We won't have this chance again very soon," he whispered into his ear when the others weren't paying attention to them anymore.

Wonwoo's heart started beating faster. Mingyu was right. Soon they would go back to their everyday life, both of them to their mafia gang. And with this knowledge, he squeezed Mingyu's hand, enjoying the warmth of the other. Did he like him? Or did he just like his looks? He couldn't tell yet.

He turned his head again, not able to keep his eyes away from that handsome guy beside him. Mingyu had his eyes closed, probably being tired after the past exciting days. He was cute. He was fucking cute and Wonwoo was falling. How could he fall in love with that guy within a week? It was frustrating.

Wonwoo cursed his soft heart, sighing. He leaned his head back, trying to get some rest as well but it was hard with Mingyu's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading although it is not my best work, i know. Hope it had still good parts here and there. 
> 
> There is going to be an epilogue -but it will take some time..i am busy these days.
> 
> ♡


	14. Epilogue I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, part I of the Epilogue. Have fun.

"So, what is the next step? Do we attack them or not?" Minghao was standing inside of Mingyu's loffice, waiting for an answer. "Gyu? Are you even listening to me?" 

_He wasn't. _

Almost two weeks had passed since they returned from their mission at the harbor; two weeks since he had seen Wonwoo last and that fact was almost tearing him apart. 

"Gyu, the others are getting impatient because we don't know what to do next and you as our boss, you should-" 

Mingyu groaned. "I don't care, okay?" He was facing the window, had been watching a cat chasing a mouse for the past few minutes. "I want you to decide." 

Minghao cursed, muttering something under his breath. "I'm supposed to decide? But isn't that too big for me? Isn't this a decision for _you_ to make?"

Mingyu turned around, looking up at him. "You're competent and you know everything I know. I trust you and you got my back- whatever you will choose to do about this case." 

Minghao crossed his arms in front of his chest, a frown appearing on his face. His colleague and friend seemed exhausted, sighing while sitting down opposite him. "Gyu, what's wrong? You seem pretty unhappy since we got back from the mission a few days ago, grumbling at everyone and- it almost feels like you are sad." 

Mingyu scoffed. "Who's sad? I don't even know what that works means so don't talk bullshit." 

Minghao hummed. "Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Are you my psychologist? Leave me alone. I'm busy. "

Minghao got up from the chair, probably knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him right now. "Busy doing what? Looking out the window?" 

Mingyu glared at him. "Get out- now. I'm still your boss so you better show me some respect!" 

Minghao shook his head. "Respect my ass. But as you wish. Sulk as much as you want, I don't care anymore," he muttered before leaving the room, slamming the door behind himself. He was angry, but Mingyu didn't care. He knew the other was right but he couldn't change it.

Mingyu sighed, turning around in his chair. He had to see Wonwoo or he would go crazy very soon. He wondered if the other was thinking about him as well or if he had just forgotten him already.

Mingyu was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing. He didn't want to pick up, but it was Charles- so he had to. 

"Hi, Mingyu. There's a problem. Someone from the port mafia found out that Wonwoo was the leader of the Samorras and they're planning to attack them. I know you don't like or care about their gang but I thought I'd tell you that since you were on the mission together and you might want to know."

Mingyu felt like someone punched the air out of him. Wonwoo's gang was small- if the harbor mafia would attack them, they had no chance or whatsoever. "When and where?"

-

Mingyu was standing in front of his members, who were looking at him in bewilderment. "Why should we help them again?" Minghao asked, confusion written all over his face. 

"Because the enemy of our enemy is our friend, all right? The harbor mafia's a big deal and if we help them, we- just do as I say. Stop asking me tons of questions." 

Minghao shook his head with a smirk. "It's interesting how quickly your motivation came back. As if-" 

Mingyu glared in his direction. "I'm the boss and I've decided. Besides, the idea came from Charles- so it's not just mine. We'll help them. I'm meeting with their leader later." 

Actually Wonwoo didn't know about this idea yet but Mingyu would text him right away, not accepting any disagreement.

After they had finished their meeting, Mingyu went back to his office, taking out his phone. Wonwoo had forbidden him to contact him unless it would be an emergency and that was one. 

_"I'll come to your building tomorrow at 11. We need to talk about the harbor mafia. I'll turn my phone off after this message so you won't have a chance to protest. Ps. I miss you like crazy." _

Sent. 

Mingyu smiled, shoving his phone away. He hadn't been able to resist the last sentence. He would persuade Wonwoo to let him help- and maybe he could earn a kiss or two. He grinned at the thought of seeing the other again.

-

Mingyu walked into the main building of the Samorras like it belonged to him- no fucks given.

Jun came rushing towards him, an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't you know how to ring the door?" 

Mingyu leaned at the counter, throwing him a bored look. "It's not like the door was locked. You're not afraid of anything, huh? Everyone seems to be invited," he replied sarcastically, but trying to put on a smile because Jun was a good friend of Wonwoo, so he didn't want to upset him any further. 

"What are you doing here Mingyu? You know our gang doesn't really like you, right?" 

Mingyu nodded. "Yeah yeah, tell me something new. I have an appointment with Wonwoo, it's business." 

Jun raised his eyebrows. "He didn't tell me anything about that." 

Mingyu shrugged. "I guess communication isn't going so well between you two, huh?" 

Jun scoffed. "Very funny." 

Mingyu was about to say something back but his eyes turned on Wonwoo who was coming down the stairs to his left, taking his breath away. He looked fucking good. Better than he remembered him. He looked so good that Mingyu had to resist jumping him right away -that would have been counterproductive at that moment. 

Wonwoo frowned as his eyes fell on him, stopping in front of them. "What are you doing here?" 

Mingyu tilted his head. "We have an appointment." 

Wonwoo faced Jun. "Can you go talk to the others without me first? I'll just get rid of him and be right with you." 

Jun nodded and Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's arm, pulling him along. "I texted you not to come," he hissed as they walked through a narrow hallway. 

Mingyu could smell his perfume and was hardly hearing what the other was saying. He wanted to kiss him so bad but Wonwoo stopped walking, pulling a key out from his pocket, unlocking a grey door to their right.

He shoved Mingyu inside a small room before following, closing the door behind himself. "You have no right to come here, ignoring my text. It-"

That's all Wonwoo could say as Mingyu took two steps forward, pushing him against the closed door, capturing his lips. Goosebumps were spreading over his whole body, his lungs finally breathing again. He had missed that. That's why his mood had been so bad these past few days. He had needed him -so much.

Wonwoo placed his hands on his chest and seemed to try pushing Mingyu away -but he didn't use much force, probably enjoying the kiss too much.

Mingyu wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Wonwoo moaned- the sound making him crazy. How did he only survive so long without him?

"Fuck," Wonwoo mumbled as they had to pull away to gasp for air. "You can't just walk in here and do that thing with your tongue."

Mingyu peppered kisses along his collarbone towards his shoulder. "But I just did." 

Wonwoo groaned, gripping his shirt, forcing him to look into his eyes. "That's not why I brought you into this room." 

Mingyu laughed against his lips. "But it was a good decision. A few seconds later and I'd have jumped you in front of Jun." He pecked his lips. "But we need to talk first." 

Wonwoo sighed, leaning away but not before giving Mingyu two quick kisses on his cheek. 

He smiled. "You missed me too, huh?" 

Wonwoo blushed. "Don't talk nonsense," he replied flustered, heading for a sofa which was standing next to the window. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I guess Charles did already inform you?"

They sat on the sofa, pretty close to each other and Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo's thigh, facing him.

"He did. But is none of your business."

Mingyu scoffed because of his cold shoulder. "We were on this mission together so it is my business if they want revenge because of that."

"Yes but they only recognized _me_ so why would you want to bring your gang into it. I am sure your members are not willing to help us and why should they anyway?"

Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's thigh. "If I tell them to do it, they will. I don't care if they are willing to or not."

Wonwoo sighed, tilting his head to look at him curiously. "And why would you endanger yourself?"

Mingyu leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips, hearing Wonwoo's breath hitch because of that. "What do you think?" he mumbled, still close to his blushing face.

"We slept with each other once, so you don't have any responsibilities towards me," Wonwoo replied but despite his words, he kept glancing at Mingyu's lips.

He smirked. "We can change that right now," he mumbled in a low voice, squeezing his thigh at a spot, closer to his crotch.

Wonwoo groaned. "I am serious. Thank you for wanting to help me and our gang but I don't want that. It is stupid."

Mingyu rolled his eyes. The other was stubborn but so was he. "First, I am doing this for you and not for your shitty members. Second, you have no chance against the port mafia, you know that so don't try acting like a hero."

Wonwoo sighed, closing his eyes for a second. He seemed tired and thinner than the last time Mingyu had seen him. 

"Are you doing okay? You look exhausted."

Wonwoo glared at him. "I am always exhausted when you are around. You make me wor- nothing." 

Mingyu smiled, kissing him. "Did you miss me? Were you thinking about me too? Tell me the truth."

Wonwoo was blushing so there was no need for a reply. "Stop bullshitting. It is not the time to talk about that anyway."

Mingyu cupped his face, forcing him to look at him. "I was thinking about you every damn day. I fucking missed you, you have no idea. You-"

Wonwoo shut him with his lips, surprising Mingyu with that but he would never complain, deepening the kiss seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II will take a bit but it will come:)


	15. Epilogue II

The port mafia was going to attack them on Saturday. Mingyu had agreed with Wonwoo or rather persuaded the latter that he would come with his men Friday night, preparing to help them. 

After Wonwoo had explained their plan to his members, they were surprised, even shocked by such a turn of events, but he could see the relief in their eyes. They wouldn't be on their own and he knew it was the right decision. 

The only thing that annoyed Wonwoo was the little fact that he could not focus at all. Mingyu was always on his mind. Of course, Wonwoo was touched that the other was doing this for him, putting his gang at risk, but the looks he was giving him, the touches- he wasn't used to that. It was almost as if the mafia boss of the other gang had fallen in love with Wonwoo and- how could he even think such a thing? 

Wonwoo slapped himself. "Stop thinking like that."

"What are you thinking about? Something perverted again?" Jun was standing in his doorway, grinning at him. 

Wonwoo hadn't heard him coming in, turning his head towards his friend. "What do you want?" 

Jun sat on a chair across from him, a grin playing on his lips. "Well, you wanna tell me why Mingyu's gang is helping us?" 

Wonwoo threw him an annoyed look. "Leave me alone." 

Jun laughed. "Come on. You're not trying to tell me Mingyu suddenly felt like helping us after years of hating and fighting against each other. Either you pay a lot of money, blackmail him or-" He leaned closer with a wink. "You slept together, didn't you?" 

Wonwoo felt the blush explode across his face. "Are you dumb? How dare you make such assumptions? Get out of my office and don't piss me off!" 

Jun leaned back, smiling knowingly. "My, my, what a love story. Two gangs who hate each other to the core and the leaders fall in love."

Wonwoo threw his pencil at him. "Jun, shut the fuck up and get out!"

His friend laughed but stood up, walking towards the door. "You don't even have to answer. I can see it in your eyes and your blushing face."

Wonwoo threw another pencil in his direction but the other was already out the door. "Stupid. I am definitely not in love with him."

-

Mingyu's gang arrived Friday night. It was an awkward atmosphere between the members and an even weirder tension between Wonwoo and Mingyu.

"Okay, you can stay in the basement. We ordered some pizza and drinks, so feel free to take it. This is the least we can do for you," Wonwoo explained as all eyes were on him. He could feel Mingyu's stare and tried hard to ignore it. "Thanks again for helping us," he added, turning around to get himself something to eat.

Everyone started gathering in the basement or went outside for a smoke. Wonwoo grabbed a piece of pizza, leaning against the wall close to their kitchen. There was nothing else to do than to wait right now.

"Nervous?" Mingyu asked, leaning beside him, smelling too good and looking hot, making Wonwoo crazy.

"No- at least not because of the attack," Wonwoo replied without thinking, cursing his loose mouth before taking another bite of his pizza.

Mingyu stared at his side profile. "What do you mean? What are you nervous about then?"

Wonwoo sighed, turning to face the other. Maybe they would die because of the attack so he didn't care anymore. "_You_ are making me nervous."

Mingyu was surprised- Wonwoo could tell that. "I am sorry, what?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, placing his pizza on the shelf beside him. He wasn't hungry anymore. "I can't focus on anything else because- I don't know, you are just here. In my head, like all the time."

A grin appeared on Mingyu's face. He was happy. "Wow."

Wonwoo blushed, looking away. "Just forget it. I am sure it will disappear again."

"You can't get me out of your head, huh? I am surprised and-" Mingyu leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "slightly turned on."

Wonwoo felt a shiver running down his spine when the other's lips touched his earlobe. He stepped away, more than flustered. "Stop it. We have to focus on tomorrow."

Mingyu smirked, brushing a finger along his arm. "Can I see your room?"

"What? No!" What was that guy even thinking? 

"Why not? You will not let me sleep with the others in the basement, right? Let me see your office."

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu didn't just want to see his room. He had other intentions and if Wonwoo would be honest with himself- he wouldn't mind but what would that make them? Were they a thing now?

"Come on. I won't touch you," Mingyu mumbled, moving. "Until you want me to," he added with a wink and Wonwoo didn't know why he started following him towards the staircase.

"Just so you know. I definitely don't want you to come close to me. We really have to focus," he mumbled but still led the way towards his office. Wonwoo hardly had the chance to open the door- because Mingyu was already pushing him into the room. "Yah, I told you not to tou-"

Mingyu shut him with his lips, kissing him hungrily- making Wonwoo's knees go weak in an instant. He was driving him crazy but Wonwoo had no willpower to push him away. "Liar," he mumbled while kissing him back.

"Hm?" Mingyu pressed him against the wall, peppering kisses along his jawline.

"I said you are a liar. You told me you won't touch if-"

"You told me you can't stop thinking about me. Do you realize what this is doing to me?" Mingyu mumbled, his hands cupping Wonwoo's cheeks. "I want to lock you into that closet in your office so no one can harm you tomorrow."

Wonwoo had to smile at that. He eyed this fucking hot guy in front of him. He was done for. He couldn't resist him at all. "You know I am a mafia boss, capable of protecting myself."

Mingyu kissed him. "Show me your guns."

Wonwoo blushed. "What?"

"Your guns. Your weapons. How do you plan to protect yourself?" he asked, leaning away with a smirk. "Or do you want to show me something else first?"

Wonwoo pushed him away. "Stop fucking around. Our guns are in the basement, so why did we have to come here?" he asked, ready to cross his arms but Mingyu grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him towards him.

"We are here because you are making me crazy with everything that you do. Your face, your movements-" He captured his lips and Wonwoo was melting. He grabbed for Mingyu's arms to steady himself. "What did you do to me? I really couldn't stand you a few months ago."

Wonwoo slipped his tongue inside Mingyu's mouth, receiving a moan in return. He felt so good, he tasted so good and- "No, stop." Wonwoo pushed him away, breathing heavy. "Stop. You can't just get whatever you want to."

Mingyu smirked.

"Don't just smirk like that. I am serious." Wonwoo was frustrated. The other was doing things to his heart he didn't want to.

"Okay, I am sorry," Mingyu apologized, but at the same time wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, bringing him closer. "But I am sure you want the same." 

"Mingyu."

"Mh?" He kissed him again, this time slowly, deeply, running his hands all over his body. 

Wonwoo leaned away. "We should go look for the guns."

Mingyu pouted but smiled a second later. "Okay, we have the whole night anyway."

"Yah, you are going to sleep and I am going to sleep. So, don't think about anything else." Wonwoo trotted towards the door. 

"We will see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part still left.  
Thanks for your love for this story- didn't expect that 😁


	16. Epilogue III - End

It was six in the morning when Mingyu was woken up by the sound of screeching tires. They had slept on a mattress in Wonwoo's office, spending the night together. Mingyu blinked his eyes open, turning his face to the window. 

Wonwoo was already standing in front of it, watching down. "They're here. Maybe we can settle this peacefully." 

Mingyu sat up. "Let me get dressed and then we can go down." 

"I'm going now," Wonwoo muttered and Mingyu looked up at him while buttoning his shirt. 

"No, no. You wait here until I'm done." 

Wonwoo walked to the door and didn't wait- of course. "It's my gang. I am the leader, I cannot wait. Besides, this is still about me. You don't have to interfere." 

Mingyu tilted his head. "Really? You're starting that again? After all we did last night?"

Wonwoo gave him a shy smile but still opened the door, not waiting for him. 

Mingyu cursed while heading to the bathroom, getting ready. As he hurried down the stairs a moment later, two men which he hadn't seen at the harbor the week before, were standing in the entrance area, Wonwoo and Jun talking to them. 

All in all it seemed to be a peaceful conversation but that could quickly escalate. Mingyu stood beside Wonwoo, staring at the two men. 

"Who are you?" the older of them asked, eyeing him up and down. 

"He's just visiting. So, do we have an agreement?" Wonwoo replied, ignoring his question towards Mingyu, annoying him. 

"If the money's on our account by tomorrow morning, then we're good."

Wonwoo nodded. "Yes, I already told you that." 

"All right, but if not, we'll come back -and then not only the two of us. And on our second visit, we will not talk anymore if you understand what I mean." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Wonwoo replied, almost bored as the men turned around, walking back to their limousines. 

Wonwoo faced Mingyu. "Well, that was easy." 

"Are you sure that they won't fool us?" Jun asked, looking a little pale. He had probably expected a big fight as well. "Do we even have that much money?" 

Wonwoo patted his member on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I have everything under control," he reassured him before turning around to look at Mingyu. "See? I told you your gang didn't have to come. That's it." 

Wonwoo headed back to the stairs with Mingyu following him. "That can't be everything. How much money did they want from you anyway?"

"It went better than expected. There's nothing more to say to that. Case done," Wonwoo mumbled, heading for his office.

Mingyu groaned. The other's answers weren't satisfying at all. He followed Wonwoo inside, grabbing his arm. "Hey, how about you explain a little more?"

Wonwoo faced him, stepping closer. He grabbed Mingyu's shirt, pulling him towards himself. "How about you kiss me?"

Where was that coming from? But Mingyu didn't want to waste the opportunity- since it was probably the first time that Wonwoo was making the first step. He closed the distance, placing a kiss on his lips.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him. "We should use the last moments where you still have a reason to be here." 

Mingyu liked how the other was thinking, kissing him again. "But are you sure that they won't come back?"

"Stop talking," Wonwoo mumbled against his lips before capturing them once again.

"Or what?" Mingyu asked teasingly, nudging his nose.

"Or I will shoot you."

Mingyu had to laugh at that. Wasn't that how all of this mess had begun? "Do it if you dare," he replied the same thing he did before the whole mission had started a few weeks ago.

Wonwoo chuckled but then he pulled away, his expression serious. "I should have befriended you when we were little. Sorry for being an ass. You were really cute back then."

Mingyu grabbed for his waist, pulling him against himself once again. "And what am I now?"

"You are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is no big final and no exciting things were happening in this last part but i am just done with this story, wanting it to end already. Sorry if you expected something more dramatic.. 
> 
> Still thanks for everyone who was reading and liking this experiment of mine. :)
> 
> ♡


End file.
